


Peace Offerings

by lightofdaye



Series: HP May Madness 2015 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fetish Clothing, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent wishes to make amends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Hp May Madness. Prompt: Fetish Clothing

It was quite late when there was a knock on Pansy’s door. Pansy had been half-expecting it, but she was also half-asleep at the time and she jumped. Annoyed with herself, Pansy sat up. 

“Who is it?” Pansy called out, even though she thought she already knew. There was only one person who would visit her so late.

“Me.” And even though she knew who it was Pansy scarcely recognised Millicent’s voice. There was an edge of hesitance to it and if there was one thing Millicent Bulstrode never was it was hesitant.

“Well come in then,” Pansy said, grumpily. Bad enough their last conversation had ended with… well not a fight exactly but a certain amount of chill without Millicent playing some silly game with her.

“You sure?” 

“Yes!”

Millicent slipped into Pansy’s room. Pansy’s jaw dropped. For a few long moments silence reigned supreme, uncontested as Pansy stared at her girlfriend.

After a while Millicent became to fidget and shift her weight uneasily as Pansy stared at her.

“Well? What do you think?”

“You’re wearing a dress.” Pansy was in shock. Millicent never wore dresses. She was tall and strong (Pansy would have said ‘statuesque’ if anyone asked) and utterly unconcerned with ‘looking girly’.

“Do you like it?”

“You’re wearing _a dress._ ”

And what a dress it was. Glossy and black, it clung to Millicent’s body and surely contained some kind of corsetry to give her some curves and shape her tits into some mouth-watering, seldom seen, cleavage.

“You said I never did anything nice for you. I did this.” Millicent had washed and combed her shoulder length brown hair until it shined. Her lips were painted bright glossy red. Pansy’s head felt light with the unreality of it. 

“ I didn’t mean it,” she said quietly, “I love how you look all time. You know that, Millie.”

“Oh I do,” Millicent said, though Pansy could still hear the relief in her voice. “But I do mind dressing up occasionally if it makes you happy.”

Millicent walked, tottered really on heels, over the bed.

“Besides,” she said. Strong hands cupped Pansy’s face, tilting it upwards to meet Millicent’s. “I don’t think I’ll be wearing this get up for long, do you?”

They kissed. And as predicted Millicent’s outfit didn’t last long before it was strewn all over the place.


End file.
